Link's sexual Adventure
by The Edgelord27
Summary: A harem story starring Link, inspired by Little Soniq's "Sonic's Ultimate Harem" and Aspiring-Creators' "The Sexual Adventures of a Saiyan Prince". One year after Ganondorf's defeat, Link receives a mysterious letter from Princess Zelda, asking him to go to Hyrule Castle.
1. The Journey begins

**Links Harem**

About a year has passed since Link has defeated Ganondorf, the evil that threatened to destroy the entire Kingdom of Hyrule. Ever since then Link has been living a simple and quiet live in his lone house at the edge of the kingdom, far away from any villages. Sometimes he wonders if he should've accepted Princess Zelda's offer to become one of her knights. But alas it is too late to regret his decision. At least that was what he thought, until one day he received an ominous letter from Princess Zelda herself, asking him to go to her castle. The castle is several days away from his home, but this might be an opportunity to find a new purpose in his life.

"Even if her offer doesn't interest me and I ultimately refuse, maybe my true purpose in life are the friends I make along the way? Ok, that was cheesy." Link mumbled to himself while making the last preparations. "Let's see… I've got two fairies, thirty arrows, ten bombs, a map and milk. With these items, I should be able to reach the castle within six days. If I would walk without taking a break, that is. Dammit, if only I had a horse."

And with that, Link was on his way. The first day of his journey was not as exhausting as he thought it would be, as he made his way through the sunny fields of Hyrule. It was in the middle of the night when he could barely feel his legs anymore that he decided to rest in a nearby cave. "I barely made any progress, it'll still take long until I reach the castle." When he woke up, it was already afternoon. His sleep was quite bad, seeing how uncomfortable the cave was. With way less motivation, he stood up and slowly continued his journey. When the sun was already going down, he saw some sort of ranch in the distance.

"They must have a horse I can travel with. I'm willing to pay a huge amount of money to get one." A few minutes later, he stood right before the ranch. "Romani Ranch, huh?" Link said reading the sign next to the entrance. "Wait, was that sound right now…" he ran into the ranch and was relieved to find a silver bay horse within a big wooden cage. "Finally, I found a living, breathing horse!" "Hi there, traveller. Have you taken interest in Epona?" A woman with medium length brown hair approached him. She wore a purple skirt and a white top. The top itself didn't catch Link's attention though, her big chest was very noticeable. She looked at him with a big smile on her face. By the looks of it, she was around his age. "Hi, my name is Cremia, nice to meet you. I work on this ranch alongside my little sister Romani. Anyway, enough about me. What is your …"at that point, she has noticed the master sword in Link's left hand. "Oh, that sword, it can't be! Are you really-" "Yes, I really am THE Link. Nice to meet you." "It is an honour to meet you, Link. I've seen a few photos of you but seeing THE actual Link right before my eyes is incredible. Without your amazing work, the entire kingdom would be dead by now." "Nah, it's not that amazing. I mean, someone had to save Hyrule, right? Anyway, I was wondering how much that horse costs." He said while pointing towards Epona. "Oh, you mean Epona? Sorry, but I can't give her away for any amount of money, really." "I'm sad to hear that. Is there no way for me to change your mind?" "Actually, there is. Come back once it's night-time and knock the door to the house three times so I know that you're standing in front of my house."

What an oddly specific request. I wonder what exactly she wants me to do? Well, I don't really have much of a choice, do I? "Alright, I'll come back later. Until then, goodbye." "I'll be waiting for you, Link."

On his way back, he saw a small girl similar to Cremia. Link figured it must be Romani. "Hi there, Romani." he greeted, smiling at her. "Hi…" she answers and after glancing at his sword, she asks: "Are you Link? My sister has been raving about you for quite a long time. Sometimes, when it's late at night, I hear her chanting your name while she's in her room." "That was… unexpected. Thanks for telling me, Romani. See ya." At this point in time, it was obvious to Link what Cremia wanted. And he was ready to give it to her. A lot. Back in the fields, he tried his best to spend some time before into the ranch again. The moon was already shining when he stood before the door of Cremia's house. As promised, he knocked three times against the door. "I've been waiting for you Link. Follow me." She went upstairs and lead him to her room. Once they're both inside, she closes the door. "Now Link, if it wasn't obvious enough, I want you to make love with me. If you manage to satisfy my, I'll let you have Epona." "I'm ready. Let's get this started."

Link goes for a passionate and intimate kiss, holding Cremia's face in his hands as his tongue slowly makes its way into her mouth. Cremia begins to hug Link, he can feel her big breasts pressed against his own chest. Their tongues meet and keep touching each other, making both Link and Cremia very excited. After a few minutes, they let go of each other.

"Now, Link, close your eyes. I have a very special present for you. See it as a 'thanks' for saving the kingdom. I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Alright, I'll do what you want." The naughty expression on Cremia's face is enough for him to know that he's going to love her present. Once he closed his eyes, he could feel that Cremia was unzipping his pants. At this point, his erect penis is dangling right in front of her face. "Oh my, this huge thing has to be the true Master Sword. Good job trying to hide it from me, Link, but it's mine now." teases Cremia. She starts to stroke it slowly. "It just keeps getting bigger and bigger… I wonder what it tastes like." Her tongue makes its way from his balls up to his glans repeatedly. "It's so good, I can't get enough of your big dick." Link breathes heavily, trying his best not to cum already.

"Ok Link, I've teased you thus far. Get ready for your real present."

He hears clothes being striped off.

"Here they come!"

Cremia places her big breasts to the left and right of Link's erection. She grabs both of her tits, presses them against his dick and moves them up and down with rapid speed. Link's breathing becomes heavier.

"Link, you can open your eyes again. I doubt you'd want to miss this."

He opens his eyes only to see his cock between her huge boobs, meanwhile Cremia is licking his glans, giving him a naughty look. He is barely able to form a coherent sentence between his grunting.

"I'm… about to… cum."

"Oh yes, don't hold back. I want your thick cum all over my body!"

That is too much for Link. He ejaculates onto Cremia's breasts, hair and face. She tries her best to lick it all up.

"That was delicious, Link. I hope you still have enough stamina left to satisfy me, though, because you won't get Epona otherwise."

To tease him a little more, she lays down on her bed, her legs wide open.

"Come here and give it to me!" she demands.

Link is up for the challenge. This isn't about getting a horse anymore. He really wants to fuck her damn brains out. He strips off his tunic and his boots before joining her in bed.

"I knew I could count on you, stud."

"Hope you're ready, Cremia, I'm about to go in."

With that, his schlong enters Cremia's tight pussy for the first time.

They start fucking in a missionary position while they're kissing again. With each of Link's thrusts, Cremia's giant boobs jiggle a little. After a few minutes, they pull away from each other, a bit of saliva is connected to both of their mouths. The moans Cremia whispers into Link's ears turn him on, making him pound her with a little more force each time. As their session continues, Cremia closes her leg behind Link's back, trying her best to keep her composure while Link keeps thrusting very hard.

"Oh Link, don't stop now…" she moans.

Her legs pull him closer to her. Each of his thrusts becomes even harder, as he dives balls deep into her cunt.

"Fuck me, Link…"

At this point, Link reaches his maximum. He destroys Cremia's pussy with as much force as he can build up.

"YEAH LINK, THAT'S IT! YOU OWN MY PUSSY! FUCK ME!" Cremia yells.

Link can't control himself any longer. With heavy grunting, he pulls his penis out of Cremia, ferociously stroking it before releasing yet another wave of cum on her, this time hitting her stomach and breasts. It only takes a couple of seconds until Cremia has licked of that load as well. Much to her dismay, Link's dick isn't hard anymore.

"Now, sweetie, I hope you're not done yet. I've still got plenty of energy to spare, and as long as that is the case, I won't give you my horse. But I'm such a generous person, so I guess I'll help you get excited again."

She goes down on her knees, repeatedly kissing his dick and balls.

"Your balls are so big, Link. Are you sure you don't have another load you'd like to give me? I'll even let you cum inside."

Slowly but surely, his dick rises again.

"Wow, Cremia. I can't decline such a nice offer. You might not be able to ride on Epona for a while, as she's going to be mine very soon, but I'll let you ride on my cock."

"I have a feeling that is going to be one wild ride, but I am ready to it."

"What are we waiting for, then?"

Link quickly lies down on his back; his erection is as stiff as it can be and ready to be ridden. Quickly Cremia returns to the bed, sitting down on Link's fat cock. He grabs her hips. Then she starts moving up and down, her tits dangling right before Link's eyes.

Now seems like the appropriate time to play with these beauties, he thinks to himself, sucking and biting her stiff nipples alternating. Heavy moaning can be heard from Cremia.

"You like my tiddies, don't you? Keep sucking on them, this just feels too good." she mumbles. She becomes faster and the sounds her hips make touching Link become louder. In addition, Link now actively plows into her. By now, Cremia's moans are extremely loud. She is starting to become crazy.

"I can't get enough of your cock, Link! I've never felt this amazing before!"

Her nails crawl into him and the bed is starting to shake.

"More, more, I WANT MORE!"

Link takes back the control, Cremia's boobs jiggle all over the place and she begins to scream his name.

"LINK! YOU'RE SO ROUGH AND I LOVE IT! I LOVE HOW YOU GO DOWN ON ME! DON'T STOP NOW, I'M ABOUT TO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!"

Another couple of intense thrusts later, Cremia's upper body rests on Link.

"Epona is yours now, Link."

"Glad I managed to make you cum. I ain't done yet though, after all, I am allowed to cum in you and haven't done so yet."

With his erection still standing proud before him, he lays Cremia down at the edge of her bed while he stands behind it. Then, he places her legs onto his shoulders and shoves his dick once again balls deep into her.

"Just you wait, Cremia, I'll make you cum again."

Link continues banging Cremia with her legs on his shoulders, her boobs shake wildly each time his dick goes up her cunt. Our hero pulls her sweaty body even closer, hitting her G-Spot again and again.

"Fuck! Oh yes, keep plowing my pussy, Link! Epona isn't the only thing you own, I am yours now! YEEEES!"

"Shut up, slut! I am about to shoot a fat load into you!"

Her eyes roll backward, and her tongue is sticking out, Link keeps screwing her mercilessly.  
"Give it to me, GIVE ME YOUR CUM!"

Finally, Link fills Cremia's vagina with his semen. Exhausted, he lays next to her on the bed.

"That was incredible, Link. Use this key to open Epona's cage whenever you feel like it."

"I'll hold onto it."

Link felt tired. A few moments later, he was already asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, Cremia's naked body was still laying on the bed. A quick glance at the clock. It was already way past noon.

I mean, I have access to a horse now, but I still gotta hurry.

Link put his clothes back on and went outside, opening the wooden cage on the ranch. He was good with animals, so Epona got used to him fast. On his way off the ranch, he stumbled into Romani again.

"Romani, is everything alright? You look kind of pale."

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Link. While I was trying to sleep in my room, I heard Big Sis screaming. I also heard your voice. When I peeked into Cremia's room, I saw both of you doing weird things."

"Haha, this is a huge misunderstanding. We were… playing cards. No need to worry."

"I've never heard of a card game you need to play naked."

"Magic: The Gathering as changed a lot over the past few years."

"If you say so… anyway, what are you doing with Epona?"

"Your sister let me borrow her, After our… intense card game, she let me have her. I'll return her one day, though."

Romani looked sad. "Alright… bye, Link."

"See ya, Romani. Have a nice day!"

Link made his way off the ranch on the back of his new horse.

"Now, I should be able to reach the castle much faster. Unless another girl wants to play cards with me, of course. I'm always open for that."

And with that, Link's bizarre adventure truly began.


	2. Encounter under the Shower

**Princess Daisy**

Link has been traveling on Epona's back for two days now, barely taking any breaks. He is determined to reach Hyrule Castle as quickly as possible, but once nighttime arrived on the second day, he was not only soaked in sweat, but also terribly exhausted. Luckily enough, he found a nearby town named "Kasuto" and after exchanging words with an elderly man, he knew that he could rest in the city's inn. The man also told him that the ruler of the Sarasaland, a faraway kingdom, was also staying in the inn. Apparently, her name is "Princess Daisy". Link has heard the name quite a few times, yet he has never met the Princess before. He thanks the citizen before rushing towards the inn, he felt like he would collapse at any given moment. Inside the inn, he immediately gave the inn keeper enough rupees to stay for one night. Unsurprisingly, his cheap room had just enough space for a bed. There wasn't anything else in the room except for a window. He sighed and wanted to pay the inn keeper more money so he could get a room that has at least a shower, but as he was just a few meters away from his room, he accidentally bumped into another person.

"Geez, watch your step…" the person said in a female voice.

Link kept silence, mustering the woman he ran into. Judging by her orange dress and her golden crown, this must be Princess Daisy, because of course he'd make a fool of himself right in front of her. Link couldn't help but feel attracted to her, she had brown, shoulder-length hair and big, blue eyes. When he stood up again, he reached his hand out to her.

"I didn't realize who is in front of me, Your Majesty. My name is Link, and I am terribly sorry for bumping into you."

"No need for such formalities, Link." she said with a huge smile on her face.

She grabbed his hand and stood up again.

"Hi, I'm Daisy. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine, Daisy. Say, what is the princess of the Sarasaland doing in Hyrule?"

"A friend of mine has invited me to her castle in the Mushroom Kingdom, and the quickest way to get there is through Hyrule. I am curious what the Hero of this land is doing here though."

As their conversation continued, Link could feel his tiredness disappearing. They were standing there for hours on end, talking about various topics. When the inn keeper told them that the other guests were annoyed by their loud talking, Daisy suggested that they go into her room. While she was fumbling around with the door, Link glanced at her body. That butt of hers was quite big and round. Link couldn't help but imagine her bare fat ass right in front of his face. His imagination was unfortunately interrupted when Daisy opened the door. To Link's surprise, Daisy's room wasn't any bigger than his. There was a bed cramped into a corner and a window. She did have one additional room though. "Whoa, this place really isn't fitting for a princess."

"Eh, it's fine. I'm much more comfortable here than I am in a pompous castle."

"You really are something else, Daisy. Anyway, unlike me, you have one more room here. What is in there?"

"Oh, it's a shower. Don't you have one in your room?"

"Actually, I don't. Do you mind me using it? All this travelling made me sweat a lot."

"I don't mind, no. Take your time, Link."

And with that, Link entered the shower, grabbed one of the available towels, put off his clothes and started showering. He was lost in his thoughts as the cold water was pouring down on his body. In his mind, he pictured Daisy's bubble butt once again, wondering what it feels like. His 8-inch cock became stiff while thinking about it. If he could, he would just go back to her, tear apart her dress and fuck the living shit out of her. Almost instinctively, he closed his eyes, grabbed his dick with his left hand and started jerking off. Of course, he knew that he must keep quiet. After all, he didn't want Daisy to know how much he wants to fuck her.

As he was about to cum, he heard someone knock against the door. Twice.

Wait a second, did I lock the door?

Turns out, he didn't. The door opened and Daisy went inside, Link turned towards the wall as quickly as he could.

"I hope you don't mind me tuning in, Link. I haven't showered yet."

Not averting his gaze from the wall, he answered: "N-no, it's fine."

He heard clothes being stripped off. Then, Daisy approached him from behind.

"Link, is everything alright? You don't have to look away from me."

"I'm not sure if that is what you really want."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Turn around."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn ya." He turns around, his erect penis proudly standing before him. He expected Daisy to go away in disgust, yet to his surprise, her eyes and widened in amazement.

"Like I said, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially not about such a monster cock. Listen, Link…" she comes very close to him, stroking his chest and whispering into his ear. "Both of us have been traveling alone for quite a while, haven't we? I bet you're just as frustrated as I am. Why don't you take that fat schlong of yours and fuck me?" She puts particular emphasis on the word "fuck".

Link couldn't believe what he just heard. This princess, an empress of royal descent, wants to have sex with him, a person she met a few hours ago? Granted, he has been in a similar situation before not too long ago. He knows just how wrong this is, yet he can't resist her tempting offer. "I just have to play this cool", he thinks to himself. "After all, I don't want her to change her opinion."

With a smile on his face, he says: "Sure thing. I don't mind fucking a slutty princess." What follows is an intense makeout session. Link's back is leaning against they wall while they're french kissing. His tongue is making its way deep into her mouth and he grabs both of her fat ass cheeks with his hands.

"You like my ass, don't you?"

"Like? I love it. Can't wait to shove my dick into that thing."

He repeatedly slaps her butt with increasing force. With each slap, her ass cheeks jiggle more, and the sound becomes louder.

"Oh yes, Link, spank me just like that!"

Now he begins to kiss her even more aggressively. Daisy's loud panting becomes increasingly crazier. Suddenly, she pulls away from him, lays down and spreads her legs wide open. "I can't control myself any longer! just want you to put that monster cock into my pussy!"

"Of course, Your Majesty. That's what I would say if I had a graceful princess before me. But all I can see is a dirty, obedient whore. As much as I want to screw you, my penis is getting flaccid again. You might wanna come over here and help me get excited again."

Daisy crawls before his dangling cock. Then, she sits down on her big butt and licks Link dick.

"That's how I like it."

Slowly but surely, Link's penis increases in size again. Once it's completely erect, Daisy sucks it.

"C'mon bitch, you can do better than that. You take it only halfway in, but I am sure that you can endure more. Forcefully, he grabs her head and facefucks her. She has no choice but to take his 8-inch penis all in. In fact, she isn't resisting at all, instead looking at Link with a seductive gaze. The slurping sounds she makes only increase his arousal. After a few minutes of using her as his sextoy, he lets go of her head.

Still panting, he says. "Wow, you're pretty good at this. How come?"

"I couldn't get enough of your penis' taste. I'm still way too horny, are you ready now?" "Get on all fours now, I'm almost ready."

Daisy does what he wants. She is standing on her two arms and legs, right before him. Link gets down onto his knees as well and grinds his dick in Daisy's ass crack.

Not too long after, she shakes her ass for him.

"Keep going, Daisy." Spanking, grabbing, grinding.

Link enjoys playing with her butt again.

"Stop teasing me already…" Daisy mumbles.

After a few minutes, Link is satisfied.

"Play time's over. I kept you waiting, huh? I'm ready now. After all, is still have big loads to shoot all over you."

And with that, Link enters Daisy's womb in a doggystyle position. Compared to Cremia, Daisy wasn't nearly as tight.

"How many people have been in here?" he wonders to himself. Link starts out very slow, shoving his penis about halfway in and out. Daisy is moaning. She turns her head around, begging Link to increase his speed with a desperate view on her face. Link, being the gentleman he is, increases his speed. Daisy's panting and moaning becomes louder.

"Yes, give it to me! Link, keep pounding me!"

Grunting, he picks up pace, slamming his cock deeper into her vagina. Once again, her ass cheeks jiggle all over the place. Daisy's tongue is sticking out of her mouth and her eyes roll backwards.

"This cock is just too fucking good! Fuck, this is the best sex I've had in a long time!" she screams.

Link is now going all in, thrusting as deep and fast as he can. His grunts and Daisy's moans are extremely heavy. The inn keeper told them to be quiet, yet they are louder than ever before. "I'd be very surprised if the other guests aren't aware of what is happening in here." Link thinks to himself. Daisy is going crazy. Her upper body is on the floor and her nails crawl into the ground. Panting, gasping and moaning, she begs Link to fuck her more.

"Don't pull it out now, Link, I am so close to cumming! I love being treated like the whore I am, show me my place! Ah, , ah, ah…" Link's member is twitching, he is about to cum. Another few more intense thrusts, then he pulls his penis out of Daisy, places it her ass crack and ejaculates. He covers her ass, back and hair in semen." Daisy tries to lick it all off.

"I've still got enough stamina for a round two, what about you, Link?"

"Same."

"I knew I could count on you. Lay down on your back, I have an idea."

"Alright, I'm excited."

Once Link was laying on the floor, Daisy lowered her ass onto his face. Eat me out while I enjoy your delicious penis."

Just as she said that, Link's rod is already deep inside her throat again. At the same time, he is enjoying the taste of Daisy's sweet, wet pussy. His hands are grabbing that sweet bottom of hers. Exploring her vagina while trying not to immediately shoot a load down her throat didn't prove to be an easy task. Repeatedly licking her g-spot causes her to sigh again. His balls are being swallowed by Daisy.

"I bet you still have loads of cum in there. I want it all."

Daisy's pussy is leaking.

"Stand up, I wanna enter you again, Daisy."

Her upper body is on the ground and her bubble butt is awaiting Link. Seeing her like that, he has a great idea.

"This might hurt a little," he estimates.

"Link, what are you doi- AH!" When she realizes what Link is doing, it's already too late. His dick has made its way into her asshole.

"Gosh, this is so tight!"

"Please, Link, pull it out! It hurts! You're way too big!" Daisy is about to cry.

"I might have gone a little too far now, but I can't stop fucking her ass."

Link increases his speed, shoving his schlong balls deep into Daisy. Over time, her cries of pain turn into pleasure.

"This is wrong, but it just feels so right! My ass is all yours, stud!"

Link is fucking her ass as hard and fast as he can. Daisy looks at him with a slutty expression on her face and keeps moaning. Her ass is clapping loudly with each thrust and spank.

"Cum inside me. I don't mind. I just love being fucked by you, ah, ah ah!"

"Of course you do, you little whore! Tell me again, whose ass is this?"

"IT'S ALL YOURS! JUST SHOOT A FAT LOAD INTO IT!"

"Just to get this straight, I am allowed to cum into this fine piece of ass!"

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE; YES! GOOD LORD, THIS JUST FEELS WAY TOO GOOD, AH, AH!"

"Can't hold back any longer…"

"THEN DO IT! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR CUM!"

Daisy lets out one final high pitch scream while Link cums into her for about ten seconds straight.

Daisy was the first one of them to speak up again.

"This was amazing, Link."

"I think so too."

Link felt somewhat exhausted when he came to the inn, but at that moment, he was about to faint. Both took a quick shower before resting in Daisy's bed. As soon as Link's head touched the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep. When he awoke around noon the next day, Daisy was already gone. There was a note next to the bed though.

"Link, when you read this message, I am probably already in the Mushroom Kingdom. I wanted to thank you for the incredible evening we've shared. This was one night I won't ever forget. I don't know what Princess Zelda has in mind for you, but should you need my help, support, or anything else, feel free to stop by my castle. I wish you the best of luck on your journey.

-Princess Daisy"

"Well, I too think this was an incredible evening," Link mumbles while making his way out of the inn. "You might be close to your destination, Daisy, but I still have a long way to go."

With newfound motivation, Link and Epona continue their journey to Hyrule Castle.


	3. A Demon in the Woods

Three days have passed since Link's sexual encounter with Daisy in the shower. He didn't make a lot of progress during that time - most of his time was spent in villages he came across, stocking on items and planning his route.

His destination, Hyrule Castle, is in the north of the kingdom, Hyrule Field to be specific, which is a vast ocean of grass, occasionally interrupted by a small village, and one of the safest regions in the kingdom.

Monsters rarely appear on the green meadows, and even if they do, there is most likely a troop of soldiers, who can deal with them quickly.

Link is currently in Tarrey Town, a small village to the southwest of the kingdom, which has existed for a little over a year by now.

During his quest a year earlier, Link helped the city founder, Hudson, build his town by giving him the necessary materials and finding potential inhabitants.

Seeing the town flourish now is a rewarding feeling, although, admittedly, Link didn't help out Hudson just for the sake of it. Finding both the necessary materials and inhabitants was time consuming and frustrating.

However, there was always this hot Gerudo chick named Rhondson in the town.

Link hoped that he could get it on with her by helping Hudson out.

Eventually, she invited him over and riding that fine piece of Gerudo ass for hours on end was worth all the effort.

Things got a little more awkward though when Link found that Rhondson and Hudson were already engaged at that point and married shortly thereafter.

Thankfully, both Rhondson and Hudson are on a Business trip right now, far away from Tarrey Town.

Anyway, deciding upon a route took quite a lot of time, because Hyrule's varied landscape naturally provided Link with a lot of possible paths to Hyrule Castle.

The route he decided on leads him into the infamous Lost Woods, which he also has to traverse through a year earlier.

This forest is known for two things: it's confusing, maze-like properties and the hot spring deep within.

No matter from where someone enters, they almost always end up at the spot from which they entered.

Additionally, the whole forest is covered in a thick fog and only a small amount of sunshine manages to pass through, making it incredibly difficult to see anything.

Over time, people have come up with different solutions to get past the Lost Woods.

For the longest time, merchants avoided the forest entirely and instead wandered through the Swamp of Evil, which is to the east of the forest. While this was the best solution for the longest time, it was far from perfect.

Monsters which live in the swamp, such as the feared Octoroks, frequently attacked people who dared to step into their territory. In general, going all the way around the forest took way more time than passing through it.

Another niche way to get past the woods was to climb on top of the tree and walk across the treetops, since the forest's properties didn't apply to the them.

Needless to say, most people who were foolish enough to try this, fell to their certain death.

Most people are still not aware of the best way to pass through the Lost Woods, although knowledge about the method is slowly spreading through Hyrule, not least thanks to Link, who discovered it by accident and told travelers he came across about it.

The grass in the Lost Woods has an interesting property – it will always lean into the direction of the exits that travelers who are currently inside the woods would want to end up at, essentially forming paths which most people are unaware of.

Of course, Link will take this way through the forest again.

Following this, his route leads across the Great Bay Coast, the westernmost region of Hyrule. Compared to the Lost Woods, the ride across the Great Bay Cross should be fairly uninteresting.

This region is very popular with tourist, and understandably so, since Hyrulian beaches are known to beautiful.

Between the Great Bay Coast and Hyrule Field is the Ikana Canyon, a gigantic red canyon, known for the ancient civilization that once live there and the so-called Ikana River which flows through it.

The Ikana Canyon is also the biggest hurdle on Link's journey. Bandits frequently rob travelers there and while riding through it, even the smallest misstep can be life-threatening.

Supposedly, the spirit of the dead attack people in the canyon every so often, but there is no evidence to support this rumor.

Once he is past the canyon, he is almost at the castle and can enjoy a relaxing ride through Hyrule Field.

"In the castle, Princess Zelda will finally reveal why she sent me there," Link thinks.

"Maybe she wants to give me some kind of reward? After all, I did save the kingdom from its certain demise, so I deserve some kind of compensation.

Whatever, there is no use thinking about this,"

he mumbles while laying down onto the bed of his hotel room.

It only takes a couple of seconds until he falls into a deep sleep.

The following day Link leaves the hotel early in the morning.

While he was preparing Epona, a skinny Rito approached him, his blue feathers were glowing in the sunlight. By the looks of it, he was about Link's age.

With a stern look on his face, he asks:

"Sir, might I ask where you're going?"

Link rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

Not only does this Rito apparently not know who he is speaking to, he also dares to pester him with such a pointless question.

Link hoped that his sigh is enough to signify that he is not interested in speaking to the Rito, but after ignoring him for about a minute, he is still standing right next to Epona.

Finally, Link answers his question, in an annoyed tone.

"To the Lost Woods. Why do you ask?"

"I assumed as much. Sir, you should avoid the forest and instead make your way through the Swamp of Evil.

Over the past two weeks or so, multiple corpses have been found in the woods.

Both men and women, they were stripped down to their underwear and covered in wounds, discarded on the wayside like trash.

Some of their bodies were twisted to unspeakable degrees,"

he retorts, before pausing, seemingly awaiting a reaction from Link.

However, Link does not reply, so the Rito continues on:

"A few people managed to escape and ended up here.

The wounded always told a similar story: They were traveling alone, met an arousing lady in the forest, who lured them far off the road, and when they got there, she made multiple sexual advances before trying to kill them."

Link saddled up. To his dismay, the stranger did not move out of his way.

She was described as a spider-like being with blue skin.

Her eyes were yellow, emitting a faint glow in the dark. Supposedly, she was wearing nothing but black underwear."

Utterly ludicrous. Link does not believe a single word of what this man said.

In an attempt to end this conversation right then and there, Link gives the stranger the answer he wants to hear.

"W-what, is that true?

I'll definitely avoid the forest and instead travel through the Swamp of Evil. Thanks for disturbing me in order to tell me all of this, helpful stranger!"

The Rito, satisfied by Link's reply, moves out of the way.

"No problem, Sir. Oh, where is that woman over there heading to?" he wonders, after spotting a young lady, who was about to leave the town.

Running towards her, he asks:

"Lady, might I ask where you're going?"

Unfazed by the rumor, Link continues his journey. Around noon, he is standing right in front of the imposing, 60 Meter high firs of the Lost Woods.

"Alright, I should be able to make it out of here in no time, provided I follow the direction the grass leans into."

Looking at the grass on horseback turned out to be more troublesome then expected, so Epona had to slow down to walking pace.

Link and is trusty horse were engulfed by darkness. The hero could not hear anything but Epona's hoof beats and the distant splashing of water.

As minutes pass by, the splashing becomes louder and louder.

It is only when Epona stops, however, that Link realizes that they are right in front of the hot spring.

The water reflects the bit of sunlight that manages to pass through the forest, which gives it a dim glow.

"Guess I'll take a quick break in the hot spring. Concentrating on the grass for too long is tiresome."

Link binds Epona to a tree, takes off all of his clothes and enters the hot water.

"How relaxing," he mumbles, sitting down and closing his eyes.

A moment later, something enters the water.

Link slowly opens his eyes.

Sitting across him was a young woman with blue skin.

Her big, D-cup breasts were on full display.

A faint glow was emitted from her eyes, so Link could clearly see the seductive smile on her face.

Something else was glowing, too.

Link saw two sharp objects with a faint purple glow in the water, as if the woman tried to hide them there.

She must've realized that he saw them, which is why they promptly disappeared.

"So, the rumor was true after all. This must be woman I was warned about," Link figures.

Most people would've most likely ran away in such a situation, but the Triforce of Courage gives Link the braveness to stay and observe the woman.

His sword is an arm length away, so he can defend himself if necessary.

"Hello, I am Evelynn,"

the curvy woman introduced herself, before slowly crawling on all fours towards him.

With each step she took, her breasts were jiggling wildly.

Additionally, her plump ass was high up in the air.

For a few seconds, she came to a halt in order to twerk. Her ass cheeks were wildly shaking from one side to the other.

Link gulped.

"My name is Link," he replied.

He wanted to take her, right there and then in the hot spring, but he didn't want to end up dead.

Although he knows that he should leave as quickly as possible, his legs refuse to work and he can't avert his eyes from her. It's as if he's been put under a spell.

After what felt like an eternity, she is finally sitting right beside him.

"Honey, I'm here to fulfil all of your deepest desires," she purrs into his ear.

Link has a hard on. His thick, long dick is completely stiff and his glans is peeping out of the water.

"Oh my… it's so big." Evelynn whispers, clinging her right hand tightly around his shaft.

Compared to the hot water, her hand is ice-cold.

Evelynn begins to stroke his cock with a tight grip and an expectant look on her face.

Much to her dismay, Link does not show any attraction towards her, minus his big boner in her right hand. If her victim shows this little emotion, she will not enjoy torturing him.

Link gazes into the distance. He doesn't make any sounds of pleasure, nor is there any sort of emotion on his face.

Obviously, he is enjoying this very much, but it seems like the woman does not want to kill him unless he shows emotion.

Evelynn continues to jerk him off, not only increasing the speed with which she does it, but also placing her left hand around the base of Link's dick, so both of her hands are stroking it.

After about five minutes of doing this and not getting any kind of reaction, Evelynn changes her strategy.

"Your stamina is incredible, Link!" she flatters, although Link can tell that she was annoyed by him.

Surely Link will go crazy once he enters her pussy. She'll enjoy stripping him off his pleasure and torturing him for hours afterwards.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, which is why she sits down on Link's veiny 8 inch cock, facing him, which is something she had to do only three times in multiple decades of torturing humans.

Once Link's impressive member is completely inside her tight cunt, she squeals loudly.

Of the four dicks she had felt thus far, this is by far the biggest. It is deep inside her, hungrily throbbing and stretching her tight pussy.

"I'm going to enjoy this ride, love…" she whispers with a dirty grin on her face.

However, judging by her face, it seems as if she's in pain. Link considers asking her if she's okay, but that would most likely be the last thing he says.

Evelynn leans forward and begins to move up and down on Link's monster cock, her well-formed breasts are dangling right in front of his eyes.

With each passing minute, it becomes harder and harder for Link to just sit there and endure their sex. He wants to actively take part in it, feel Evelynn's big, round ass cheeks as they wiggle around after each hump.

Or thrust into Evelynn, so that his dick can tear her apart better. Touch those perfect breast, which shake wildly right in front of his face, taunting him.

Although she does not want to admit it, Evelynn takes immense pleasure from their intercourse. Her hands cling onto his back and her rhythmic humps become faster and more aggressive.

"Oh yes… just like that."

Ten minutes later, Evelynn is riding Link's dick like crazy, Evelynn's hips loudly clapping against his. She bites his right shoulder, not in an attempt to hurt him, but because of the immense pleasure she is receiving right now.

She's about to orgasm. Her upper body is closely clinging around Link, whose face is in-between her boobs.

A few wild humps later, she has an incredible orgasm. Even torturing has never made her feel this good.

Exhausted, she sits down in the hot spring again, panting and Gaming heavily. However, she still craves for more pleasure.

And so does Link, who has managed not to ejaculate yet. His cock is still rock-hard and throwing a shade onto Evelynn's face.

"Link, that was so good! But this was not enough to satisfy me. Ready for another round?" she chuckles a little.

Again, Link does not reply and stares into the distance.

"You don't seem to trust me, Link.

As expected, you must have heard tue rumors about me. But believe me when I say I am all yours. Do whatever you want with me."

"Of course she had to say something like that," Link thinks to himself.

Once Evelynn had uttered these words, his lust got the better of him and he finds himself staring at her curvy body, before noticing that dirty grin on her face.

"Judging by that gaze, you are interested…" she purrs.

"Of course I am," Link replies before standing up.

"But in order to know whether you're telling the truth or not, I have to test you."

He slaps his massive dick against her left cheek, takes it into his left hand and rubs it into her face, asserting his dominance.

His sweaty, wet dick, which is covered in Evelynn's juices rests on the latter's face and she seems to enjoy this very much.

"How humiliating. Our little slut has the cock of her prey on her face," he taunts while rubbing his cock against her lips.

Whenever the opportunity arises, Evelynn licks Link's cock, like any good bitch would.

"Oh yes. Rub that dirty cock against my slutty face!" she says, visibly excited.

Link slaps his monster a few more times against her head before he is done with humiliating her.

"I have very little reason to doubt you for now."

Evelynn squats in front of him, she leans slightly forward, her weight is on her toes and she supports herself with her arms.

That plump ass of hers is begging Link to pound it.

"Shall we continue then, Honey?"

"Of course," Link replies, squatting right behind her.

His body leans backward a little and he also uses his arms for support.

Looking over her shoulder, Evelynn asks Link an enticing question.

"Do you want to stick it into my butt?"

Link could never decline such a kind offer, which is why he slowly pushes his cock into her pink, inviting asshole.

Said asshole is incredibly tight – Link has to shove his comparatively enormous shaft in small increments in, stopping whenever Evelynn tells him to.

It takes quite a while before Evelynn is able to take the entirety of that dick painlessly.

However, once she does, she takes it like a champ. Link, overcome by his lust and desires, slams his dick into her ass and Evelynn moves her body into the direction of Link's penis, all the while moaning loudly, desperately begging Link to give her more.

Link enjoys the bewitching movements of Evelynn's ass cheeks, the way they wobble around every time he shoves his dick deeper into her.

"Yes! Yes! Just like that! Oh, Honey, du know how to pleasure a woman!" Evelynn pants.

They've kept this position for about twenty minutes now and both of them are close to cumming.

"Oh god! Yes! Fuck me like that!"

Link grabs Evelynn's plump ass, placing a hand on each cheek, loudly spanking them. The repeated spankings leave red hand marks on her cheeks.

With the last of his strength, he goes balls deep into Evelynn, fucking her like a wild animal, while they make loud noises of pleasure.

Two minutes later, both of them cum. Link pulls his dick out of Evelynn's stretched asshole and ejaculate onto her left ass cheek for about ten seconds. Sperm is all over her plump ass and back.

"This was incredible," Link comments, exhausted because of their intense sex.

"I agree, Honey…" Evelynn answers before closing her eyes.

For a while, both of them remain silent, cuddling in the hot spring until Evelynn falls asleep.

Now that Link's Lust has vanquished, he realizes who he's holding in his arms right now, which causes him to let go off Evelynn.

Evelynn has deliberately caused suffering for her own amusement. She has tortured a plethora of innocents, yet he has decided to sleep with this vile creature.

Disgusted not only by Evelynn but by is own weakness, he thinks about what he should do next.

He hears two male voices. Judging by their loudness, there are two men nearby.

Since Link does not want to be seen cuddling with a demon, he puts his clothes back on, which immediately become uncomfortably wet because of his wet body.

Then, he pulls the sleeping Evelynn out of the water.

Luckily for him, it turns out that the voices belong to two royal guards. Link gives Evelynn into their care, giving a flimsy excuse about how he supposedly managed to defeat Evelynn after a tedious battle.

Afterwards he saddles up Epona again and manages to make it out of the Lost Woods without much trouble.

Finally, Link is at the Great Bay Coast. Although the beach in front of him is beautiful in this funny day, he can't stop thinking about Evelynn.

What he did was wrong, obviously.

He shouldn't have had sex with such a despicable being. Yet he can't help but wonder if he could refuse should such an opportunity arise again.


	4. Striking a Deal

**Striking a Deal**

As Link rode past the last lone trees of the Lost Woods, the lush grass beneath Epona's hooves was followed by the warm sand of the Great Bay Coast. The Great Bay Coast is the westernmost region of Hyrule, bordered to the northeast by the Ikana Canyon, to the east by the Swamp of Evil and to the south by the Lost Woods. Due to its 130 miles long beach and infrequent sightings of monsters, the Great Bay Coast is insanely popular with tourists, attracting over four million visitors a year, the highest amount of any Hyrulian region. In fact, it is so popular that beach tourism makes up a large chunk of Hyrule's economy. Thus, many inns and pubs have been constructed under the rule of the late King of Hyrule, Princess Zelda's father. In addition, Zelda has instructed about a hundred groups of four to seven soldiers to patrol within different segments of the Great Bay Coast, to ensure that monsters can be dealt with immediately.

During his quest, Link has visited the Great Bay Coast once. When a couple of Zora eggs were stolen from the Marine Research Lab, he took it upon himself to retrieve them. His investigation eventually led him to the hideout of the Gerudo pirates, its entrance was hidden deep within the sea. He managed to sneak in without being caught, retrieved the eggs, stole one of the pirates' hook shots, as a way to return the favor, and handed the eggs to the professor of the Marine Research lab. Not only did he receive a large sum of money as a repayment, he also impressed the professor's hot assistant, which resulted in Link fucking her.

Compared to the previous and upcoming stages of his journey, the ride across the coast should be uneventful. Not that Link complains, after emptying his balls on Evelynn's ass a couple of hours ago, the last thing he'd want is a stressful ride. From where he exited the forest, he could hear the sea breaking gently on the shore, but the beach wasn't in sight yet. Since Epona struggled traversing the white dunes and Link didn't want to miss out magnificent view, they continued westward along the forest, heading straight for the shore. For a moment, Link's gaze wandered to the dense thicket to his left. The immense disgust he'd felt after sleeping with Evelynn came back. Although he knew that the right thing to do would have been to overpower the demon and hand her over to the authorities, his high sex drive got the better of him.

Since puberty, Link had an insatiable sexual appetite, the cause of which he didn't know himself. As the years went by and Link turned into an attractive young man, he'd frequently have sex with women. About two years ago, when Link was twenty and his journey began, the number of sexual encounters he had increased even more. Over time, the Hero of Hyrule became known for his high sex drive. Of course, these rumors resulted in more women trying to seduce Link. Unsurprisingly, his high sex drive made him accept morally reprehensible offers often. For example, he had sex with two women once, fully aware that both were already engaged at that point. Furthermore, he has cheated on his only girlfriend three times during their relationship. She ended it after two measly months, because she caught Link with another woman in bed. And as proven by Evelynn, Link has occasionally slept with terrible people. While he always felt a certain amount of guilt after such encounters, in his opinion, he was not the one to blame. After all, these women approached him, so they're at fault… right?

Within five minutes, Epona and Link reached the shore. The view was simply phenomenal. Crystal clear waves gently broke on the white shore. In the distance, massive clouds piled up to impressive towers and a faint salty breeze blew across the shore. At that moment, Link realized just how hot it was. The massive trees of the Lost Woods probably protected him from the immense heat, but now that he was in the open again, he was soaked in sweat. Hastily, he pulled his green tunic off and stuffed it into his saddlebag. With his muscular upper body on full display, he continued his journey.

As expected, riding across the Great Bay Coast proved to be most uneventful. Occasionally, Link would pass by a group of soldiers or a public beach, but he did not come across a single monster.

After the sun has set, Link decided to rest in "Lurelin Village" a small fishermen village. According to his map, there should be an inn there. The village consisted of about twenty simple wooden huts, surrounded by palm trees. Of course, it also had its own wooden dock with about a dozen rowboats. However, there was one building in the middle of the village, which was made of stone, a wooden sign with the caption "Lurelin Inn & Pub" attached to its front. Although there were around thirty meters between him and the inn, Link heard the immense noise coming from within. He figured that the villagers might have gathered in the pub for some sort of celebration. Link bound Epona to one of the nearby palm trees, put his tunic back on and walked over to the inn.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by a mixture of the smells of alcohol, smoke and sweat lingering in the air, causing him to cough a little. Quickly, he turned around, took a deep breath of fresh air and entered the inn. Right in front of him was a sparsely decorated, long corridor, dimly lit by candles attached to its walls. Obviously, the noise has become even louder. Link heard beer mugs clinking, loud laughter and a piano, all coming from beyond the corridor. Quickly, he made his way through the corridor, passing the occasional dying plant. At the end of it, he had to choose between two staircases. In sharp contrast to the rest of this inn, the left staircase was beautifully crafted out of wood with ornaments depicting various Hyrulian races such as the Deku or the Gorons attached to its railing. It led to the upper floors, more specifically, the inn, since an arrow with the word "inn" was attached to the wall, pointing at this staircase.

Taking the right staircase down would lead him to the pub, as promised by another arrow on the wall. The staircase was made out of stone and looked a lot uglier than its counterpart. Multiple brownish spots were all over it and it had no railing whatsoever. This was also where all the noise came from too. After traveling for so long, relaxing in the pub is just what Link needed, so he took the right staircase and opened the rotten door below.

In the quadratic, barely lit room in front of him were around twelve tables, with three to ten people sitting at them each. Most of them were big, muscular bearded men, wearing sabers or flintlocks in their sheaths. Their clothing style was rather odd as well, as they wore white shirts and black vests. Link figured that they might be some sort of mercenary group. Still, there were a lot of people who did not fit the aforementioned description as well, sitting right between the mercenaries and chugging beer with them. Due to the immense noise, no one seemed to notice Link entering. On the other side of the room was a bar, which ran straight through the room. The middle-aged barkeeper placing six shots on a tray, which was promptly picked up by the waiter and delivered to a group of women to the right of Link. Behind the bar was a piano as well, played by a man around Link's age.

Because most seats around the tables were taken and Link did not want to disturb people he did not know, he walked over to the bar and took a seat there. To his right were two more people, both rather odd-looking. The man who was closer to Link and had his back turned to him wore a blue overall, a red shirt beneath it as well as a red cap. He was talking to a hedgehog-like guy, but due to the darkness, Link couldn't quite make his features out. Judging by his gestures as well as his speech, he was very drunk and went on and on about how many women he'd slept with. His companion looked around the room every now and then, seemingly embarrassed by the nonsense his friend was saying.

As Link was about to order his first cocktail, he heard the booming echoes of guns coming from the staircase. Within a moment, almost the entire room went silent, minus a couple of locals and the hedgehog-like guy, who continued his ridiculous story about how he'd fucked Princess Daisy. Then, the door slammed open and **she** stood in the door frame. A gorgeous redhead with a pirate hat entered, holding two big guns in her hands. Her upper body was barely covered, since her black belly top and the white sleeved bikini top beneath it only covered her chest area and forearms. Still, even though they were partially covered, her massive tits stack out like a sore thumb. A short black skirt hid her wide hips, while her remaining lower body was covered by a black leggings and matching boots. She looked around the room for a bit, winking when she looks in Link's direction. Might she be interested in him?

"Go on, men," she said, before closing the door behind her. Most of the men who'd been silent began to talk again, although a couple of them still looked at the ground, seemingly intimidated by the redhead, who'd directed her attention towards Link again and walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"You must be Link," she greeted him and extended her right arm, "I've heard many incredible stories about you. It is a pleasure to meet you."

By then, Link was sure that she is interested in him. Although riding through the Lost Woods as well as the Great Bay Coast and fucking Evelynn have certainly drained his energy, he had more than enough left to cover this gorgeous redhead in his cum, if she'd want that.

Flattered, Link replied: "The pleasure is mine," and shook her hand.

"What is your name, beauty?"

"I'm Sarah. Sarah Fortune."

She took the seat right next to Link.

"Two Volvagia's Flames, please," Sarah says to the barkeeper, who quickly began to fill the necessary ingredients into his shaker.

"What is a hero such as yourself doing here, Link?" Sarah asked.

"Well..." Link told her about the mysterious letter he'd received and how his journey went up to that point. Of course, he left out a couple of details, such as the three women he had sex with. Sarah was invested in his story, frequently nodding, asking questions and laughing with Link.

"I'm impressed, Link. The princess hasn't even told you the reason why she summoned you to her castle, yet you travel there anyway. That takes some balls."

She took a sip of her cocktail, which the barkeeper has given to them a minute prior.

"I guess so. Anyway, you haven't told me anything about you yet, Sarah. Are you perhaps some sort of pirate?"

"Sharp observation, Link. How did you come to this intriguing conclusion? Perhaps due to the pirate hat I'm wearing or the big guns I'm carrying around?"

She chuckled a bit before continuing.

"Yes, I'm an actual pirate, a captain even. Been in the business for a couple of years now. Most of the men in here belong to my crew."

Link did expect an answer along those lines, but it made hin almost choke on his drink regardless. Surprised, he asked: "Are you serious? No kidding?"

"Yep, I'm the real deal."

"Why are a captain and her crew hanging out in a pub in a random village?"

"We're not just hanging out, Link. We've been searching everywhere on this coast for **something**."

"And that would be?"

Sarah paused for a moment. Then, she leaned forward.

"The hideout of the Gerudo pirates."

This time, her answer made Link choke for real. Heavily coughing, he asked her another question: "What business do you have with the Gerudo pirates?"

This was the reaction Sarah had hoped for. So, the rumors are true, Link has interacted with the pirates before, and most likely knows where their hideout is. How fortunate, that she met Link here. Now, all she must do is to convince him to help her.

"Alright, I'll explain why we are 'hanging out' here and what we have to do with the Gerudo pirates. First of all, I'm from Bilgewater, a port city in Runeterra. Have you heard of it before?"

Link nodded silently.

"Yes. I've heard a couple of stories about it. Not exactly a nice place, as far as I know."

"Heh, that's an accurate description. However, this is mostly due to Gangplank, the ruthless captain, who's reigning the city as if he owns the place. Gangplank and I share a long history together, one which I'd rather not talk about. To put it simply, he killed two people very dear to me a long time ago, which is why I'm out for revenge. Therefore, my crew and I have been searching for likeminded people. From what I heard, the Gerudo pirates also hold a grudge against Gangplank and I could seriously need any help I can get. This is where you come into play."

"Sorry, but I'd rather not get involved in such conflic-," Link replied, but Sarah interrupted him.

"I'm not asking you to fight alongside us, Link. Judging by your reaction just now, you know something about the Gerudo pirates.

Listen, Link, if you could lead us to their hideout, you'll be rewarded generously."

Slowly, she pulled out a large cloth bag, which was filled to the brim with something, from beneath the counter and placed it on top of the counter. Afterwards, she showed Link its content. Even though it was dark, Link could clearly see their familiar hexagonal shape.

"There are about three thousand rupees in here, Link. Now, what are you going to do? Will you help me out?"

Without hesitation, Link answered: "No thanks. The pirates' hideout is too far off my road."

"That's a shame…" Sarah replied in a saddened tone. Everything is going according to plan. Through various experiences, Sarah has learned that only backstabbers accept the first offer she makes. She'll just have to show Link another three thousand rupees and he'll most likely comply.

Silently, she pulled out another bag and placed it on the counter.

"Now, is that enough to change your mind?"

With a smirk on his face, Link said: "Unfortunately not. Sarah, you were told many stories about me, weren't you? Did any of them involve my… err, appetite?"

This time, it was Sarah who choked on her drink.

"Are you seriously asking me to-,"

"Indeed. I don't need the money, but I can't decline a good fuck. All you need to do is go upstairs, book a room for the two of us and wait for me. Once I've finished my drink, I'll come upstairs immediately. Naturally, we're going to fuck for as long as I want to."

Honestly, Link's offer is very favorable for Sarah. She could keep the intended payment and invest into better equipment. All she'd have to do is sell her body for a night, which is easier said than done. Whatever, she might as well go through with it. In the grand scheme of things, it's probably better to accept this offer. After her initial hesitation, she responds, trying to appear as cool-headed as usually:

"Despite the rumors I've heard about your perversity, I didn't expect you to be so bold about it. Guess this was to be expected. Fine, I'll have sex with you, Link. However," she pointed at the twin pistols in her holsters, "if you try to betray me, I'll make sure that nobody will ever find your remains. Do we have a deal?"

"We have a deal."

The two of them shook hands and Sarah walked off. Contently, Link drank the last few sips of his drink, all the while listening to the weird stories of the neighbor to his right. Again, he couldn't help but imagine stroking his massive dick right in front of Sarah's face and covering it with a huge amount of sticky sperm afterward. This was going to be a enjoyable night. With a loud thud, he put his glass onto the counter and left the pub. This time, Link took the left staircase and moved past its colorful ornaments with high expectations. At the end of the staircase was yet another wooden door, although this one was in a much better state than the one in front of the pub. So, Link pushed it open and found himself in the lobby, full of decorations from various Hyrulian cultures. However, since he was already preoccupied with all sorts of dirty thoughts, he paid no mind to them, simply moved over to the reception and asked the Goron behind the desk if a person named Sarah Fortune has checked in. In response, the Goron pointed at the hallway to his right, saying that she is waiting for Link in Room 2. As if he is in a great hurry, Link rushed over to the hallway, specifically Room 2, which was at the very end of it. Repeatedly Link knocked against a door.

"It's open!" yelled a person from inside. No doubt about it. Sarah's performed her part of the agreement and is waiting in there, about to be covered in Link's hot jizz. Link took a deep breath. Another deep breath. Yet another deep breath. Then, he enters the room.

In front of Link is a small, square-shaped room, lit by two candles right next to the entrance. Two big windows are on the back of the room, looking out on the beautiful dark ocean below. Standing at the right wall are a shelf and a desk, a pirate hat, twin pistols as well as boots have been carelessly thrown on top of the latter. A door on the left side of the wall leads to the bathroom. But Link brings the object beneath the windows into focus, a comfortable-looking marital bed with a white sheet. Of course, not the bed itself is what catches his attention, but the person on it. Sarah Fortune is lying on her stomach, looking Link straight into the face.

Minus her boots and hat, she is still fully clothed.

"You kept me waiting, Link," she giggles in her usual, humorous tone.

"Now, come closer and show me what you've got."

Link edges closer to the bed, so close that his pants are right in front of Sarah's face. With one swift motion, she pulls his pants and boxers out, which causes Link's erect 8-inch cock to break free from its uncomfortable confinement. It is proudly standing before Sarah's face and throwing a flickering shadow onto it. Much to Link's own surprise, his hairy balls have already grown to a respectable size again, dangling around one inch in front of her lips.

"Guess they don't call you the biggest pervert in Hyrule for nothin'", Sarah mumbles. "Alright Link, before we 'get down to business', so to speak, I'd like you to close your eyes."

Silently, Link closes his eyes, eagerly anticipating Sarah's next move. Then, he hears Sarah getting off the bed, followed by the sound clothes being slowly stripped off. Carefully, Sarah moves towards Link, until she is standing in front of him, so close, in fact, that Link can feel her breath.

"No peeking allowed, Link. You don't get to see me naked **yet**. Still, I think you have the right to know that your dick is **so close** to reaching my pussy. Seriously, if I were just a **tiny bit **smaller, you'd reach it. Anyway, let's get this unnecessary tunic off…"

She grabs Link's green tunic and carelessly throws it to her own belongings. Then, she moves even closer to Link, softly pressing her body against his. Link feels the warmth of her body and especially enjoys the feeling her big jugs squeezed against his lower chest. Following this, Sarah proceeds to slightly tilt her head to the right and kiss Link's lips lightly, just for a faint moment, before moving her head away from him. She repeats this cycle a couple of times, increasing the length and intensity of the kisses. Her arms are wrapped around his shoulders, tightly hugging him. On the other hand, Link's hands are on Sarah's firm butt, slightly squeezing it. After about four minutes, Sarah opens her mouth a tad wider, gently touching Link's tongue with her own. Afterwards, Link makes use of his own tongue, playfully putting it above Sarah's. Of course, she 'retaliates' by putting her tongue under his. For the next few minutes, they continue this playful back and forth, exploring each other's mouths, each time more daring and lustful. Every now and then, they take a break by pulling their heads back and catching a breath. While Sarah's hands have clung to the back of Link's head, Link has tightened his grip around her ass cheeks, giving them a light slap every now and then. Once they have kissed for about twelve minutes, Sarah pulls back her head for real.

"Am I allowed to open my eyes now?" Link asks.

"Not yet, stud. Just enjoy what's about to come."

Firmly, Sarah presses her lips against Link's left cheek.

"Such a hot body deserves being worshipped."

Afterwards, she kisses his neck, gently sucking on it. And another kiss on Link's neck, this time, Sarah bites his skin, slightly lifting it. She places every other kiss a little lower, eventually reaching his muscular chest, followed by his abs, both of which she occasionally licks as well. Finally, she is sitting in front of his massive dick again. A moment later, Link's balls are already engulfed by Sarah's mouth. She sucks them with relish, gently tugging them. Naturally, Link, whose eyes are still closed, is very aroused by this. Softly, he begins to grunt, all the while patting Sarah on the head. In addition, precum is leaking from his glance, slowly descending from the tip of his dick as one sticky drop. For all he knows, it might have landed on Sarah, flowing down her pale body. By now, Sarah's ball worship has become quite sloppy and she makes loud slurping noises whenever she sucks on a singular testicle. Every now and then, she breaks the monotony of sucking by kissing the balls or rubbing them against her face. Over time, Link's grunts become more intense.

"Fuck yeah… keep doing that, bitch."

"Heh, good to know you're enjoying yourself, Link. But how about you pleasure me as well? I think I deserve some fun after sucking on your mighty balls."

"What do you want me to do for you?"

"First off, open your eyes."

Sarah Fortune stands right in front of Link, her body completely exposed. Small red hairs are around the brownish nipples of her 34G jugs. She has completely shaved off her pubic hair and Link was ready to enter her dripping cave, encouraged by the dirty grin on her face.

"Be a little more patient, Link. Lay down on the bed, please."

Link does as she pleases and lays down on his back, his cock is throbbing hungrily. Then, Sarah approaches the bed, sits down on Link's face and bends forward, her head right above Link's cock. On the other hand, Link kisses around her pussy repeatedly, causing Sarah to moan lightly. She goes down on his cock, licking it repeatedly from bottom to top. It has an intense taste, both sweaty and salty. In the meantime, Link, who clings tightly to her ass cheeks, flickers her clit back and forth as well as up and down. Sarah's movements have become more agitated.

"Yeah Link, I love it like that."

Slowly, her lips close around Link's pulsating shaft, her tongue wildly licking it. Link also uses his tongue, presses down on her pussy and moves it back and forth, as fast as he possibly can. Due to this, Sarah moans pleasurably before continuing her sloppy blowjob. Link's huge dick has been completely covered in her saliva and Sarah shoves as much of it down her mouth as possible, until she can feel it heavily pulsating in her throat. By now, Link occasionally pulls on her cunt with his lips, creating great pressure. He too, is becoming more and more agitated, lightly thrusting into Sarah's mouth every now and then. The latter has become almost maniacal, alternating between rubbing Link's wet cock through her face and sucking it in its entirety.

"Fuck, Link! I've never felt this good! Don't stop eating me out!" she utters between her heavy panting.

Link, who breathes just as heavily, responds: "Goddammit, Sarah, I'm going to make you addicted to my fat fucking Hyrulian cock!"

Both of them each increase their speed and intensity, Link dives deep into Sarah's pussy, while the latter sucks that cock like her life depended on it. With each passing second, they get closer and closer to their orgasm. Link's balls feel as if they're about to burst. Almost unintelligibly, Sarah yells:

"I already can't get enough of your cock! Please, Link, just a little more, I'm about to…!"

After a few more intense moans, Sarah cums, her body shaking wildly on Link. Like a volcano, Link's dick erupts, sending its white goo all over the bed. Naturally, a wave of cum also hits Sarah's upper body and face, which she quickly licks off. It takes around ten seconds before Link spurts out the last bit of jizz, it slowly descends his rock-hard dick and lands on his hairy balls, which are still at a respectable size. Once Sarah has cleaned her body, she asks:

"So, Link, are you satisfied? I managed to make you cum."

It takes a moment before Link replies, a grin on his face.

"You remember our deal, right?"

Sarah is seemingly confused by this question: "Well, yeah. Why are you asking?"

"I said I'm going to fuck you for **as long as I want** and if you couldn't tell by the massive throbbing dick in front of your face, I've still got lots of energy to spare."

Sarah hasn't even realized that Link was still hard.

"What? I've been told that you have a lot of energy, but I didn't expect it to be **this **much energy!"

"It's too late to back out now, pirate slut! Now, get off me so I can spread my boiling hot cum on the rest of your body."

Sighing, Sarah does as Link pleases and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Heh, alright Link. Do **whatever you want **with me, because, in all honesty, I need a good fuck myself."

Thereafter, Link stand ups, stroking his dick repeatedly.

"Trust me, I will."

Link lifts Sarah up, their bodies are facing each other and her stiffened nipples are poking his ripped chest. When Link gently kisses her neck repeatedly, Sarah closes her arms and legs behind him. Then, Link heedlessly shoves their belongings off the desk and puts Sarah on it instead. Sarah raises her legs high up in the air, wrapping them tightly behind Link's neck. While she supports her body against the table Link is grabbing her pale thighs. Finally, he enters her soaking pussy at a slow pace, inch by inch. While not as tight as some of the previous ladies he's been in, Sarah could definitely be stretched by someone as big as him. Fortunately for them, their current position allows for deep penetration. As slowly as it entered, Link's enormous dick leaves her wet hole again.

Sarah's dropped her usual humorous attitude, looking at Link with a horny gaze while she's biting her bottom lip.

"Fuck me, Link," is the last sentence she utters before Link thrusts into her again, this time much more forcefully. Link's sudden aggression catches Sarah by surprise, although it is welcomed. Even though Link is a big pervert, much to Sarah's pleasure, the rumors she's heard about his sexual expertise were true. She is absolutely positive that she is going to enjoy this. Each of Link's thrusts is faster and more aggressive than the last. In a mere three minutes, he's reached a consistent speed with which he feels comfortable. The old desk beneath Sarah creaks whenever Link forces his cock deeper into her, but its barely audible due to the immense noise caused by the two. The redhead has put her head back and her eyes closed, focusing on the incredible pleasure she's receiving through this rough pounding. Her partner is mesmerized by the pair of big tits in front of him, which jiggles all over the place. Once they've been at it for the quarter of an hour, edging closer to their orgasms, Link pulls away. Panting heavily, he heaves Sarah's body yet again, bringing her to the bed.

"Fuck… lay down on your stomach, Sarah, I'm almost there!"

Quickly, Sarah crawls onto the bed.

"Keep pounding me…" she begs in a desperate tone.

"That's what I wanted to hear."

By supporting herself with her hands, Sarah lifts her upper body. In addition, she slightly drifts her legs apart. Link is on sitting on top of Sarah, her legs between his. While he is groping her left ass cheek with his left hand, his right hand finally gets a hold off Sarah's breasts, which he fondles playfully. Simultaneously, he inserts his throbbing monster into her craving cunt again, determined to fuck Sarah as hard as he can. Just as expected, Sarah's breasts feel heavenly. Link takes great please from playing with these warm, round funbags as his thrusts cause them to shake like crazy. By now, Sarah is constantly screaming at the top of her lungs. Yet another slut addicted to Link's dick.

"Yes! Yes! Yes, Link! Come on, give it to me!"

Link's left hand, which delivered a couple of hard smacks to her ass, now grabs a handful of her red hair. At the same time, he increases his speed and force, fucking Sarah rougher than ever before. Her pussy is tightening around his member.

"Cheap whores like you deserve to be put in their place!" Link yells.

"Yes, you're right, Link!"

Sarah's pounding has reached such a ridiculous intensity that two of the books on the shelves fall onto the ground. For several minutes now, the sex-crazed Link has turned Sarah into his obedient little slut and it doesn't seem as if he's about to stop. Then, finally, after five consecutive deep thrusts, the third of which causes Sarah to cum loudly, Link knows that he can't hold back any longer.

"T-turn around, bitch!" he says, before he pulls away from Sarah's pussy and jerks off one more time. Within three seconds, he gets off Sarah, who turns around quickly, and busts a fat nut. This time, he deliberately aims for Sarah's face, hitting it with an eight seconds long wave of sperm. There is something intrinsically satisfying about watching a girl taking such a huge load. Sarah did not flinch or anything, she opened her mouth and tried to swallow as much cum as possible. Of course, she also gulped the semen which flew onto her red face, hair and upper body. Once Link has spread his last drip of cum onto her, he fell on the bed, terribly exhausted.

Still gasping for air, he said: "You… certainly delivered," to which an equally exhausted Sarah replied: "and so did you, too." She lays down on his chest, cuddling him.

"And to think, I almost paid you money instead."

The next morning, Link was awoken by someone calling his name. It takes a moment before his eyes adjust to the brightness outside. Sarah wasn't laying right next to him anymore. He looked around the room for a bit, registering the aftermath of the crazy night. Has the table always been this crooked? Anyway, he could not see Sarah anywhere in the room. Weirdly enough, her clothes were still on the ground.

"Sarah, did you call me?"

"Yes, I did," someone responded from close by. Suddenly, Sarah throws the blanket away under which she was hiding. She is still completely nude, laying right in front of Link's penis.

"Ready for another round, Link? Your balls certainly look the part."

"Wait, Sarah, you have kept your part of the agreement."

"I know that, Link," she kisses his balls once, "but I still need some fun. So, what do you say?"

Grinning, Link replies: "We have a deal."

That night, the two of them, as well as Sarah Fortune's crew, reached the spot at which the pirate's hideout is. One particularly unfriendly pirate, who dove into the water in order to verify Link's claim, emerged again.

"What the kid said is true. There is a cave down there."

"What are you waiting for, men? Get down there, now!" Miss Fortune commanded. When her crew was gone, Sarah addressed Link:

"Thank you for your cooperation and the enjoyable night. We could do this again sometime, without an agreement, of course."

"I certainly agree. Well, good luck negotiating with the Gerudo pirates. Hopefully, they'll join your cause."

"Heh, I hope so too. Goodbye, Link," she replied, kissing him passionately.

"Dunno what princess Zelda is up to, but good luck dealing with her regardless."

"Thanks. Goodbye."

Due to this entertaining detour, Link's journey is going to take a couple of days more than initially expected. Still, he continues as ambitious as always, hoping to find out what exactly Zelda has planned…

So, this was the fourth chapter of Link's sexual Adventure, as it is called from now on, I hope you enjoyed it. Apologies for the lack of chapters over the past few months, while I have been quite busy every now and then, I have obviously not been busy to the point where I have no time to spare whatsoever. From now on, I'll try to release a chapter every one and a half months. Have a nice day.


End file.
